The present invention relates to a method for handling syringes, a tray for receiving syringes and a system for handling syringes.
Within the technique, numerous examples describe various techniques and various trays or similar structures for the handling of syringes. Examples of handling of syringes involve the transfer from a filling station to an autoclave station or to a further on to a packaging station. During the handling, the syringes must be kept safe without being exposed to mechanical impact causing the syringes to be destroyed and also allowing easy access to the syringes for e.g., the autoclaving process or for the transfer of the syringes to or from a tray in e.g., a packaging station.
Examples of techniques of this kind are presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,017, WO 03/06209, US 2003 0132129, EP 1 061 975, WO 99/45985, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,052, US 2004 0017981, U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,410, WO 93/02720, U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,743, EP 1 433 705, US2002 0069616, U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,641, U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,292, U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,044, WO 99/45984, U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,859, U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,845, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,535, U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,345, WO 91/15411, DE 36 38 448, EP 0 790 063, U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,636 and WO 00/64749.
The reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,859 discloses a device for handling syringes. A moulded tray made of plastic and having ribs is further disclosed. Syringes are held in the tray by means of tray nubs formed in the ribs.
The reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,247 discloses a system for inspecting filled hypodermic syringes.
The reference U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,885 discloses a tray for grouping together syringes. The tray is described as being produced from a sheet of thermo-formed plastic material. Syringes are described as being held in place by two protuberances, which elastically deflect in one direction for insertion of a syringe and in the other direction when the syringe is removed from the tray.
Reference is made to the above mentioned patent applications and patents, and the above US patents and patent applications are hereby incorporated in the present specification by reference.